clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Players
This is where you want to be right now. See the introduction on the front page! __TOC__ ---- Stuff You Need to Know In each session, noble gasses are the defacto "leaders" of the session, though this can be shared through mutual agreement. Sessions 7 and A consist almost entirely of trolls (the internet kind, not the Alternian variety), so leadership can be coordinated however members of these sessions like. Carbon (Elementoid) is the SESSION COORDINATOR. Please contact him for any questions you may have regarding any part of the profile. If you are dropping a character, please remove yourself from the listing and blank out your page. Sessions Session 1 *Hydrogen (H) - hindenburger / Frogwarrior *Helium (He)(Session Leader) - helicalExcelsior / Frogwarrior Session 2 *Lithium (Li) - lalalaImpawhee / Yukai *Beryllium (Be) - bashfulElectron / Metman *Boron (B) - bestialBenefactor / Zuki *Carbon ©(Overall leader) - chronicCreator / Σ/Elementoid *Nitrogen (N) - noxiousNimbus / my lucky seven *Oxygen (O) - obfuscatingOxymoron / TheNabster (1) *Fluorine (F) - flightyFoxtrot / ogbajoj *Neon (Ne)(Session Leader) - narcissismEvoker / DrMcGoodTimes Session 3 *Sodium (Na) - nascentArchitect / Pheonix_RE *Magnesium (Mg) - mostlyGaminesque / Reignonyourparade *Aluminium (Al) - accensorLarvicide / Edman *Silicon (Si) - studiousIntegrater / StarZeph *Phosphorous (P) - prosperousPrisoner / Softspoken *Sulfur (S) - sacrilegiousScourge/PrinnySquad *Chlorine (Cl) - cheerfullyLethal / Squirrelpants *Argon (Ar)(Leader) - aristocratRenegade / Armada Session 4 *Potassium (K) - kingpuncher/ Battlerek *Calcium (Ca) - cartesianAsymptote / dontalk2me *Scandium (Sc) - satiricalCeres / theUbiquitousEmu *Titanium (Ti) - turbulentIgnition / Taurus Versant *Vanadium (V) - vibrantlyVirtuosic/ Green Steak Isotopes *Chromium (Cr) - cardReader / Nimademe *Manganese (Mn) - moodyNavigator / Softspoken *Iron (Fe) - fatiguedEmotionalist/ DizzySpecibus *Cobalt (Co) - crazyOmnivore / llamamiah *Nickel (Ni) - nihilisticInsane / Mims *Copper (Cu) - chalcolithicUsurper / Doctor Tess *Zinc (Zn) - zooNascent / open *Gallium (Ga) - gallantAnkylosaur / Dragonpaul99 *Germanium (Ge) - galvanizedEarth /LuckyDerek *Arsenic (As) - automaticShotgun / Eldrake *Selenium (Se) - sherlockEnquirer / Advocate *Bromine (Br) - badRomantic / Dopant *Krypton (Kr)(Session Leader) - kinestheticReality / Samsa Session 5 *Rubidium (Rb) - rigorousBanter / (The Con Air) Rock *Strontium (Sr) - sanguinolentRogue / PrinnySquad *Yttrium (Y) - youthfulYawn / Dhaos_Lazah *Zirconium (Zr) - zaibatsuRebel / supersonicMelody *Niobium (Nb) - narrativeBoheme / Poltergeist *Molybdenum (Mo) - magnificentOrphism / Arinrinrin *Technetium (Tc) - timeCompressor / Taurus Versant *Ruthenium (Ru) - reticentUndertaker / NPC (terminallyCapricious) *Rhodium (Rh) - ridiculouslyHideous / llamamiah *Palladium (Pd) - phoenixDownunder / Elation2.0 (adopted) *Silver (Ag) - afternoonGosht / Thats_Lame *Cadmium (Cd) - carelessDefenestrator / ExplodingMoose *Indium (In) - impossibleNuisance / coconutXIII *Tin (Sn) - stannumNeedler / TheNabster (2) *Antimony (Sb) - solarBane / Yubi Shines *Tellurium (Te) - tactlessEnigma / Metman *Iodine (I) - irrelevantIrregular / Eldrake *Xenon (Xe)(Session Leader) - xenoEvangelist / terminallyCapricious Session 6 *Caesium (Cs) - cordialSchemer / Mimsies *Barium (Ba) - brilliantAnatomist / arcaneHydrologist *Lanthanum (La) - lecherousAttorney / Mechanical Bull *Hafnium (Hf) - halflifeFraternizer / kmsumrall *Tantalum (Ta) - timelessAcrobat / Seth_air *Tungsten (W) - withdrawnWhittler/ DizzySpecibus *Rhenium (Re) - ruffledEars/ Injury Man *Osmium (Os) - oldtimeSwabbie / (The Con Air) Rock *Iridium (Ir) - iridescentReverie / Aurorealise *Platinum (Pt) - perplexingTongue / Dave Rapp *Gold (Au) - anomalousUtopian / asp Ultimatum *Mercury (Hg) - hardcoreGymleader / DrMcGoodTimes *Thallium (Tl) - tealthyLinuxite / ogbajoj *Lead (Pb) - plebianBombast / Palhinuk *Bismuth (Bi) - bashfulImpressionist / Dopantses *Polonium (Po) - psychicOverlord / Doctor Tess *Astatine (At) - apocalypticTeacup / Orange *Radon (Rn)(Session Leader) - radicallyNutricial / reignonyourparade Session L *Cerium (Ce) - cephalicEntropy / Cathartes *Praseodymium (Pr) - passionateRanger / Xei Win Toh *Neodymium (Nd) - needlessDeparture / Dhaos_Lazah *Promethium (Pm) - pharosMessenger / NPC *Samarium (Sm) - spiritlessMachine / Crilly *Europium (Eu) - elegantUnderstudy / elation2.0 *Gadolinium (Gd) - gallivantingDoctilist / NPC *Terbium (Tb) - traitorousBackstabber / NPC *Dysprosium (Dy) - daemonicYogurt / elation2.0 (adopted) *Holmium (Ho) - humbleOutsider / TheNabster *Erbium (Er) - esotericRhythmist / Palhinuk *Thulium (Tm) - terribleMedic / NPC *Ytterbium (Yb) - yonderlyBettor / NPC *Lutetium (Lu) - logicalUltimatum / Dragonpaul99 Session 7 *Francium (Fr) - falseReaction / Xei Win Toh *Radium (Ra) - reclusiveArsonist / StarZeph *Actinium (Ac) - alertChronicler / The Random One Internet Trolls *Rutherfordium (Rf) - riblessFlatfish / Eldrake *Dubnium (Db) - deferentialBeautician / Aurorealise *Seaborgium (Sg) - soliloquizingGhostwriter / BlueVortex *Bohrium (Bh) - boisterousHyacinth / Yukai *Hassium (Hs) - harebrainedSugarjunkie / DizzySpecibus *Meitnerium (Mt) - markedTumour / Dhaos_Lazah *Darmstadtium (Ds) - dystopicSlayer / Mimsies *Roentgenium (Rg) - rhapsodicGuillotine / Dopant *Copernicum (Cn) - chamberedNautilus / reignonyourparade *Ununtrium (Uut) - utterlyUnrelentingTruthseeker / battlerek *Ununquadium (Uuq) - undeniablyUnbeatableQuality / Injury Man *Ununpedium (Uup) - upsettinglyUrbanPuppet / Tyrannic *Ununhexium (Uuh) - unknownUnimagineableHorror / NewMars *Ununseptium (Uus) - unrelentingUpwardSpiral / Nat *Ununoctium (Uuo)(Session leader) - unbreakableUnionOfficer / ogbajoj Session A *Thorium (Th) - thermonuclearHomologous / Tycoon *Protactinium (Pa) - perennialAnnihilator / Tyrannic *Uranium (U) - unyieldingUrbanite / Palhinuk Internet Trolls *Neptunium (Np) - narcoticPurgatory / Samsa *Plutonium (Pu) - persistentUltimatum / Orange *Americium (Am) - ardentMuckraker / terminallyCapricious *Curium (Cm) - curiouslyMagnanimous / Xei Win Toh *Berkelium (Bk) - bodaciousKnave /Prinny Squad *Californium (Cf) - convolutedFeelings / Samsa *Einsteinium (Es) - effervescentSpagyrist / Pendragon *Fermium (Fm) - formostMachinist / NewMars *Mendelevium (Md) - malevolentDictator / Advocate *Nobelium (No) - nebulousOccidental / (The Con Air) Rock *Lawrencium (Lr)(Session Leader) - lawfulRepresentative / Nimademe Category:Information